The Truth
by Water Mage
Summary: Shingo Tsukino has always been Usagi's annoying little brother. What if he knows more about his sister than he's ever let on. This is a one shot fic of his thoughts and feelings about his sister and her destiny.


The Truth

Author: Mage

Rating: PG

Email: RisingPhoniex@aol.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The rights belong to solely to its owner.

Author Notes: This is a fic I wrote for the most overlooked character in the show. Tsukino Shingo. For some reason I'm in a Shingo mood. So, I wrote this. Enjoy!

*******************************************************************

The truth is Usagi thinks we don't see. Everyone might not see, but I do. 

My name is Tsukino Shingo. I was born March 3, 1980. I'm the youngest child. The baby. I've always done well in school without even trying. My sister Usagi however is the complete opposite.

Usagi.

I suppose everything revolves around her. It's not really her fault. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start over. 

I always thought as Usagi's younger brother it was up to me to make her life a little more complicated. You know tease her and play pranks on her. All the things younger siblings do to annoy their elder brothers or sisters.

When Usagi found Luna that's when I noticed a change in her. All I knew is that it had something to do with that cat. Don't get wrong I hate cats. Everyone knows that. When I was little a cat bit me on the nose and I haven't liked them since. But I noticed something off about Luna the first moment I saw her. When that cat looked at me I could actually see hidden intelligence behind her quiet gaze. 

That was when I began to watch Usagi and the thing, I mean Luna more closely.

Usagi would come home sometimes extra tired. Other times at night while we were eating her watch would beep quietly. She would make an excuse to our parents about something she forgot to do then she would dash off.

Whenever Usagi would leave I noticed Luna would leave also. That was when reports started to come in about a mysterious savior. She called herself Sailor Moon. At first I scoffed at the whole thing because I thought the girl was just a wannabe Sailor V. 

I remember it was a Wednesday the day I heard the conversation coming from Usagi's room. I knew for a fact that Usagi didn't have company over. So, I barged into the room and Usagi looked at me with instead of anger like she usually would for coming in her room. But her expression clearly said, 'I've been caught'.

I looked around the room looking for the other voice, but no one was there. No one except Luna. The cat looked at me as if she was surprised. That's when I knew for sure that Luna was no normal cat. 

I began to watch the two of them even more closely. It wasn't long before I figured out that Usagi and Sailor Moon were one in the same. And that Luna was a talking cat. The two of them didn't hide it that well. 

When Usagi was doing one of the things, 'she forgot to do' I swiped her diary. My sister happened to be a superhero, but she was still a blond. I was too. I just happened to be a smart blond. 

Usagi wrote everything in her diary. If her little pink book fell in the wrong hands the results could be disastrous. She wrote everything and I mean everything in her diary.

Over time Usagi made close friends with four other girls. No one noticed that whenever she met a new girl and became good friends with them a new senshi would appear.

I of course noticed. I don't think I was the only neither. See Usagi had always had a very sunny outgoing personality. She made friends with everybody. But she only had one really close friend. That was Naru Osaka.

Those two girls were the very best of friends till Usagi became Sailor Moon. Slowly they began to drift apart. I always suspected that Naru knew about Usagi being Sailor Moon. Or at least had a vague idea as to why her best friend didn't have time for her anymore.

She came over one day and asked to see Usagi. A Youma had been reported destroying things downtown, so Sailor Moon was at the scene. I told Naru that Usagi was meeting with some friends. Naru got a glint in her eye. She said she forgot that Usagi was meeting with friends. The way she stressed friends clued me in that the redhead knew more than she let on.

My sister, Kami bless her, thinks she is so good at hiding she's Sailor Moon. She doesn't know that when she sneaks in through her window at night she makes enough noise to wake the dead.

When Mom and Dad come out of their room to check it out. I hurriedly intercept and make up some kind of excuse.

Usagi sometimes forgets to dehenshin at night when she comes home from a battle. I notice this because in the early morning I look in on her to make sure she made it home safe. On those days she forgets I make sure that her blankets completely cover her fuku. Then I go outside and make a lot of noise before I knock on her door and wake her up.

I thought Usagi being a senshi was weird enough, but add a future daughter into the mix and you have hella weird. The cotton haired kid actually hypnotized my whole family into thinking she was our cousin ChibiUsa. It was only after I seen her talking to that floating toy she calls Luna Ball (Which looks exactly like Luna in my opinion) that I realized she wasn't who she said she was. 

If you're trying to be undercover in the past and don't want people to find you. Don't let a floating ball call you Princess Tsukino Usagi Small Lady Serenity in the house where you're trying to remain undercover. Only Usagi's daughter would make a mistake like that.

How surprised was I when I actually read in Usagi's diary that she would grow up to rule the Earth. Whoever would have thought that my crybaby of a sister would be so important in the future. I swear I actually beam with pride when I think of Usagi as Neo Queen Serenity.

There are some added benefits to being Sailor Moon's brother. I get to see four beautiful girls sit in my living room. All of the senshi are gorgeous young women, but Ami Mizuno is the prettiest of them all.

She is the only one of them who treats me with kindness and respect. Ami doesn't just dismiss me as Usagi's younger brother. She treats me as my own person. And that's what I love about her. 

I hope that she can see that I would do anything for her. 

The girls don't know that I know that they're the Sailor Senshi. They might not be good actors, but I am. I don't let on the slightest bit to what I know about them. 

I've never even told Mika who I tell mostly everything. I know why the senshi can't tell the populace their identities. The evil forces they face seem to get stronger with each new villain. If word ever got out their families could be used as hostages.

Personally, I've always thought that the villains the senshi face just need some counseling. Obviously they're all psychotics if they think they can conquer a whole planet with only a handful of forces. I know they have dark magical powers. But so do we. 

We call them Nuclear Bombs.

Drop one of those on their evil hides and we'll see how far their magic can save them. We're lucky that we have the Sailor Senshi to help us so that it will never come to that.

Sometimes though I catch Luna looking at me with that quiet calculating gaze of hers. I think maybe she knows that I know about her and the senshi. But she's not sure. I've been too careful to get caught. 

Since the time that I found out that Usagi was the reincarnation of an ancient princess of the moon, I've been doing some thinking. Some of Usagi's actions probably could be attributed to the alien soul that inhabits her body.

Like the fact she is constantly tripping and falling down. The moon's gravity is much less than the Earth's. I think she feels the effects of gravity more than ordinary people, which would explain the (constant) clutz attacks.

I have this theory that Princess Serenity didn't like to study much. From the description that Usagi writes of her in her diary, I think the princess had rather spent her time picking flowers or staring at the Earth rather than study.

Her eating habits I have nothing to say about. I have no idea why she eats like she would never see another meal. Maybe it's a moon people thing.

I've been rooting for the senshi for years. Through it all I have been on the sidelines with my prayers for victory. It amazes me that they've been through so much. Especially my sister. 

She's had to deal with her friends dying not once but twice. On top of that a boyfriend with issues. I like Mamoru and all, but the man obviously has some abandonment issues to work out. If you have a repeating dream about your girlfriend dying then maybe talking it out would be the most productive thing. Instead of believing it and breaking up with the person you love.

I may not be the most intimidating person in the world. But after that incident I had a talk with Mamoru. I was dead serious when I promised if he ever hurt my sister again, every bad experience in his life would seem like cake when I finished with him.

The way his eyes widened in fear let me know he believed every word I said. I meant it too. My sister didn't deserve to be treated like she's not important. He better clean up his act if he is going to be the future king of the world.

I hated my sister so depressed over him. I felt sad just to be around her. 

The night that my sister fought Galaxia had to be the saddest night of my life. Usagi looked as if she was trying to tell all of us good-bye with her eyes. It made me think of the way soldiers look at their family before they go off to war.

I sat in her room for hours clutching her pillow wondering if this was farewell.

I actually tackled her in a hug when she came home that night. She had no idea why I was crying on her shoulder and hugging her like she was going to die. 

She asked me what was the matter with me, but I was crying too much to answer her. Instead of answering her I dried my eyes and punched her on her shoulder, warning her to never do that again.

I never told her why I hugged her that night. But I did catch Luna giving what I could guess was a feline version of a smile. 

People had always wondered why I liked Sailor Moon more than any other senshi. My friends thought that I had a crush on her. Usagi thought it was because as Sailor Moon she had once saved my life.

Only I know Sailor Moon is my favorite senshi not because I had a crush on her or the fact she saved my life. It was because she was my sister.

The truth was I couldn't have been more proud of her.

The End

*** 


End file.
